


Platovember Drabbles for Irondad

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Big Brother Peter Parker, Drabbles, Drinking, Gen, Irondad, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Platovember, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Drinking, falling, webshooter malfuction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: This is mostly Irondad, one is Ironkids but for the most part, its Tony and Peter focused.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, May Parker & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Teresa Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 37





	1. Rest

Peter was running himself thin. Maybe it was the long nights of being Spider-Man or the late-night studying sessions but college wasn’t being nice. Not that he really could blame schooling. He was the one staying up late with other stuff. By the time finals finished Peter just wanted to crash but that wasn’t going to happen. He had dinner with Tony to go to. He made it to the compound with Happy looking at the boy worried the whole time. He knew he was tired but he had to stay up. He had to make it through dinner. He had promised Tony. That is what he did. He had dinner with Tony as Tony looked at him concerned. 

“You okay Pete?” Tony asked.

“I’m fine, Dad,” Peter said. Tony froze. It was a running joke that Peter saw Tony as his father, but Peter never called him Dad. Peter looked at him confused, too tired to realize his mistake. 

“How about we get you to bed?” Tony suggested as Peter grumbled only for Tony to come around and pick up the grumpy young adult and carry him to be. Once Peter was laying down and under the blanket, he fell asleep as Tony smiled.

“Get some rest, Bambino,” Tony said. Leaving his son in everything but blood to sleep after everything. 


	2. Acceptance

Peter looked at the door as if he couldn’t go in. He was scared. Maybe it was knowing that he could be pushed away or maybe he was just afraid about what Tony might say to him but either way he was nervous. Nervous but he knew he had to tell Tony. He wanted to be accepted. Peter knocked on the door as it opened to see Tony smiling as he pulled the boy into the house and asked about how is day had been as Peter debated on how to tell Tony.

“We need to talk,” Peter said finally read to tell him. Wanting to be honest with Tony.

“About what Bambino?” Tony asked. Peter tried to figure out how to tell him without him freaking out.

“You know how you were teasing me about being alone with MJ,” Peter said. Tony seemed confused. That had been days ago. Peter had let whatever this is fester for days.

“Well you are…” Tony started but Peter held up his hands.

“I need to say this,” Peter said. Tony nodded. “I’m not interested in that type of relationship. I’m okay with kisses and hugs but I don’t want to go any further with that and MJ knows that.” Peter looked down. Tony seemed to understand or didn’t say anything for a moment as he was processing what Peter had told him.

“Okay?” Tony said not knowing what else to say. His son just admitted that he was interested in sex which was a good thing but he didn’t know how to respond. Was he suppose to tell him he understood when he didn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said about to leave but Tony stopped him.

“It’s okay that you aren’t interested in that stuff. Actually its a relief that I don’t have to worry too much about what you do with MJ. I accept that part of you,” Tony said hoping that was enough. Peter was hugging him which surprised that man. They rarely hugged each other but he knew Peter like hugs. He liked people to hug him. 

“Thank you,” Peter told him.

“You shouldn’t have to thank me for accepting you, Kid,” Tony said. Peter knew that but he also knew that the world wasn’t so accepting. Tony made sure to squeeze his son tight so he knew that he wasn’t leaving Peter because he revealed a hidden part of himself. 


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of death, this takes place after Tony snaps in Endgame.

Tony could feel the darkness pulling at him as the voice passed him. Before death, it seemed that you could see the ones you loved one last time. He saw Rhodey and Pepper. He saw Happy and Bruce. He had teared up with Nebula. Peter though was the hardest. He was there when Peter had died. He had watched him die. Now seeing Peter in front of him hurt.

“Tony,” Peter said.

“Hey Kid,” Tony said, looking at the boy waiting for him to say something. With the others, they told him everything was going to be alright. It was starting to get darker though.

“Please don’t go,” Peter begged. Tony was surprised. Everyone else had let him rest but the kid wanted him to stay.

“I lost my parents, my uncle, and my second mom. I held my pretty much brother as we lost our parents. I lost a sister before she was born. I can’t lose another father. I can’t lose anyone else,” Peter said crying in front of him. The darkness was starting to fade as Tony looked around surprised.

“Please don’t leave me,” Peter begged. “I’ll start listening and I won’t get into trouble. I won’t mess up again.” Tony looked at the boy before pulling him into a hug. Holding onto his light in the darkness. The thing holding him. 

“Don’t leave, Mechanic,” another voice said. Tony looked up to a young blond staring at him. It was Harley. He opened up his arms as the other boy came and held on to him. 

“I can’t lose you,” Harley said. “You are the only father figure I have,” Harley said. Tony had tried with the boy and had made sure he had everything. He didn’t want to leave.

“Please don’t leave me,” Morgan said. “I’ll be good and go to bed when you ask.”

“I won’t leave,” Tony said pulling his daughter into the hug with the boys. The next thing Tony knew he was waking to a hospital room to three kids sitting around him waiting to hear from their father. 


	4. Damage

Tony had always felt like he was damaged. Everyone he cared about died. Maybe that is why he didn’t let people close. He had let Pepper close and she had gotten hurt. Now he was let Harley close and he had almost died. He had let Happy and Rhodey close and they had almost been hurt. Letting Peter close came easily. The boy loved to be talked to and he loved to have people close. He tried to push Peter away. He had, but Spiderling came closer and webbed his way into Tony’s heart. So when Peter almost got hurt and Tony moved in the way, he noticed the signs of someone pulling away. He had done it multiple times. Yes, he had been slightly hurt but Peter was acting as if Tony would die if he came close. Tony knew the signs.

“Why are you pulling away?” Tony asked Peter when he got him to show up at the labs.

“You almost died,” Peter said. “You got hurt and its because of me,” Peter said. “Everyone I love gets effected by the Parker’s curse sooner or later.”

“I jumped in the way to keep you from getting hurt because I care about you, Pete,” Tony said. 

“Well you shouldn’t!” Peter shouted. Tony felt bad for pushing people away. This must have been how they felt.

“I know what you are thinking and you are wrong. It’s not your fault or a curse. I do the same thing you are doing when people I love get hurt. That’s why I jumped in the way.” Tony said. 

“I guess we both are cursed,” Peter said.

“No, we both have baggage, Kid,” Tony said. “We just need to learn how to cope with people getting hurt and realize its not always are fault.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Tony smiled as he ruffled the boy’s hair and reminded him to call him Tony. Not that Peter would ever call him Tony, but it was nice to try and get him to call him Tony. Maybe Tony wasn’t damaged.


	5. Fall

Peter was falling and he didn’t know if anyone would catch him. He felt the ground coming closer and closer until finally he felt arms catching him as he flew above the city sky. He looked to see Mr. Stark who had caught him.

“I’m sorry,” he said as they landed at the tower. Mr. Stark didn’t say anything as he left. Peter went and changed out of his suit. Whatever happened to his web shooters during patrol was his fault. He was to blame for inconvenience, Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was waiting for him in the living room and was on the phone. Peter could hear his own aunt on the other end. She seemed worried. He shouldn’t have been worrying them. He hadn’t meant to fall. His web shooters had stopped working. He knew he should have not gone out when they were glitching.

“Do you want to talk to him when he comes out?” Mr. Stark asked. May said her break was almost over which meant she couldn’t. Peter sighed before walking out ready to face the wrath of his mentor for being careless again. Mr. Stark looked at the boy worried.

“I got to go, May. I’ll tell you what happened later,” Mr. Stark said. May said goodbye as she hung up. Peter looked down as he felt a touch before he was pulled into a hug. Peter was surprised.

“You scared us today,” Mr. Stark said. “If something isn’t working come in next time.”

“How did you know my web shooters were acting up?” Peter asked before he remembered the training wheel protocol. “Nevermind. Does Karen send you everything?”

“Yes, but I guess I need to have her update me when you go out in a faulty suit as well. You almost became a pancake,” Mr. Stark reminded him. “But since you still seem shaken up how about we go fix your suit in the labs so we can figure out what happened so you can be back out like I know you want to.”

“I can help you fix the suit in the labs?” Peter asked excitedly. Mr. Stark smiled.

“Of course, Kid,” Mr. Stark said before the two walked down to the labs. Peter talking about possible upgrades as well. 


	6. Anxiety

Peter was pacing back and forth as he felt someone staring at him. He turned as he saw Tony looking at him with concern.

“Don’t worry, Kid. It will all be fine,” Tony said as he looked around and saw Morgan and Pepper heading down to the cafe as Pepper gave Tony a look. He needs to help his kid.

“What if she doesn’t want me anymore because of…” Peter didn’t finish his sentence. He looked at Tony with concern on his face.

“May would never push you away,” Tony said. 

“But this is big,” Peter said.

“Yes, but Peter, do you realize that you are May’s little boy. She practically raised you since you were five and she had years of raising you without Ben. She could never push you away because she loves you,” Tony said. Peter nodded but he seemed unsure.

“But what if she does?” Peter asked.

“Then I guess I will have to take you in,” Tony said. Happy came out and smiled. 

“She wants to see you, Pete,” Happy said. Peter went to go in but Tony stopped him and gave him a hug.

“Just remember we all love you Peter, even May,” Tony said as Peter took one last breath and went into the room and smiled as he saw May. 

“There's someone I want you to meet,” May told him before he saw her. 

“What’s her name?” Peter asked.

“Teresa. Would you like to hold your sister, Peter?” May asked. Peter seemed surprised when May said sister but he nodded and held her. 

“Don’t worry Teresa. Your big brother is here now and no one is going to hurt you,” Peter said. Happy and Tony came in and Tony smiled as he watched his kid with his newest sister. 


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol, underage drinking

Peter hadn’t meant to get drunk. He had gone to a party and it happened by accident. It wasn’t his fault. So when he called Tony asking him to pick him up while slurring his words, he thought he could keep it a secret cause he was Peter Parker and he could keep a secret even drunk. Okay maybe he couldn’t. Tony got Peter into the car and drove him back eyeing the boy curiously.

“What were you doing out here again?” Tony asked.

“Decathlon practice,” Peter lied. Tony knew the boy was drunk. He could tell as much. May was going to kill him for her nephew getting drunk. 

“Oh really?” Tony asked. “You have anything to tell me?”

“I’m Spider-Man, but shhhhh its a secret,” Peter said before he started giggling. Tony didn’t want to take the boy back to his aunt so he had FRIDAY text May asking if Peter could spend the night so he could have FRIDAY monitor him. May was concerned until Tony told her that her nephew was plastered. Once he had permission to watch the boy, he focused on getting him home. Not that the giggling boy was hard to manage. Peter just giggled at everything saying it was a secret. Once in the tower, Tony helped Peter up to his room where he laid him down.

“Don’t tell Mr. Stark but I’m drunk,” Peter said before he started giggling.

“Oh I won’t kid,” Tony said. “Anything else you got to say tonight?”

“Mr. Stark is like my dad so don’t let him. I don’t want to upset him,” Peter said seriously before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Tony was surprised but he asked FRIDAY to monitor him as he went to get a glass of water and some meds for the young spider boy while he took in the truth from him.

~

Peter woke to a killer headache as he groaned before he turned to find water and some meds. He took what was given to him and drank the water before going into the living room where Tony was making breakfast.

“Hey, Kid,” Tony said grinning before he set food in front of Peter. Peter smiled but he knew that he should be in trouble. For what he couldn’t remember because his brain was in a haze from the alcohol. Peter snapped forward as he looked at Tony.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. Tony looked at him knowing why he was apologizing.

“Are you going to do it again?” Tony asked. Peter shook his head. He didn’t like how he lost control. “Then I don’t see why you are apologizing. You learned your lesson and you won’t do it again. May might not be as lenient but that is good progress for your father.” Peter looked at him confused.

“For my father?” Peter asked. Tony smirked and Peter realized he must have told Tony that he looked up to him as a dad. By the way Tony was acting, Tony was taking it well. 

“You can look up to me as a father, Kid,” Tony said. Peter nodded before he felt an arm around him. He looked up to see Tony pulling him into a hug. Peter smiled as he buried his head into the hug accepting the hug before the storm that would be an angry May.


End file.
